Scaling Down the Fun!
by Phantanos
Summary: The Munks and Pettes are invited to be guest of Dave's favorite Uncle..
1. Chapter 1 The Invitation

**Scaling Down the Fun!**

**Written by: Phantanos. Based on Characters from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and from Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 1. The invitation. **

_**Friday afternoon at the Seville Home...**_

Alvin and the others were bored. They sat listless in front of the television.

Then their eyes were fixed on a commercial to an amusement park.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes cried out,"DAVE!"

Immediately their manager/ surroget father, (Dave), raced out from his den; to see what was the matter.

"What's up kids!" he asked.

"We're bored! Can we go to the amusement park?", asked Alvin.

Dave looked at his adopted sons and their girlfriends.

He wanted to make them happy, yet it was Tax Time.

He just calculated how much funds he had to deduct for: insurance, utilities, food and travel expenses.

They barely made it.

What was left had to stay in the bank, until the refund was sent.

Simon looked at Jeanette and said," By the look on Dave's face. I don't think we are going anywhere today."

"Oh.. It's O.K. Dave. We understand.", said Jeanette.

"Aw nuts! This boredom will kill us.",said Alvin.

Just then Dave's cell phone rang.

When he saw who it was, he smiled.

The Chipmunks watched Dave as he answered the phone. They could see his face light up.

You would think he was the winner of some grand prize.

Dave said,"Yes. I did adopt some special kids.. You would like to give them a treat?.

Well.. They aren't the usual kind of kids..

Oh!.. Aunt Jackie explained.. Be at your place.. Saturday morning at Six A.M. Fine..

Thank you Uncle Adam.."

"Dave.. Who's is Uncle Adam? We don't remember him at the last family get together.", asked Alvin.

"That's because he is a globe trotter.", said Dave.

"A basketball player?",asked Theodore.

"More like an adventurer!",answered Simon.

"Exactly.. He wishes to have you over for company. ", said Dave.

Uncle Adam. Dave hadn't seen him since he was a boy.

His uncle was a merchant mariner, who never had time to settle down. Uncle Adam was like a second father to Dave.

It was he, who sent Dave; the rare, ( Robert the Robot), toy for Christmas. Dave's uncle had a knack for finding the right thing for any of his relatives.

But will he find the right things for chipmunks, which range from six to eight and a half inches tall?

* * *

**Now I think it's time to visit one of Dave's Unusual relatives. See how this uncle guides Alvin to a most cherished gift.. Till the next chapter.. Bye for now..**


	2. Chapter 2 Early Morning Breakfast

**Scaling Down the Fun!**

**Written by Phantanos. Based on the characters from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and from: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 2.** **Early Morning Breakfast.. **

_**Dock side.**_**.**

Dave's Triumph TR4 was parked next to a large warehouse,which was facing the docks. The cold ocean breeze made everyone there shiver.

Theodore hugged Eleanor.

Simon wrapped a scarf around Jeanette and himself.

Alvin and Brittany where in the pockets of Dave's overcoat.

"Are you sure this is the place? Dave..", asked a shivering Alvin.

Dave looked at his chipmunk son and said,"When Uncle Adam says to meet him at a place that he picks..

He means it."

"You're right about that Dave.."said a voice from behind him.

The Chipmunks turned to see a rather large and solid man.

He stood at 5'11. Had big beefy arms and a barrel chest.

He wore a woolen cap on his head. His face had not a wrinkle. His eyes. Dark, penetrating.

Looked over the group.

He smiled and said,"Jackie told me of your special sons, but I didn't know you had girls too!"

"The Chipettes are my son's friends. I manage them as well.", said Dave.

Uncle Adam smiled and said," Your boys have good taste. Your girlfriends are adorable!"

Alvin and his brothers blushed, while The Chipettes giggled.

Simon may have been the first in the group to date a chipette, but Alvin and Theodore hadn't.

Alvin felt a little awkward. He pulled at his hoodie's collar. As if to cool off his embarrassment.

Simon looked at Alvin and said,"What's the matter bro? Did Uncle Adam say something that wasn't true?

Alvin gave him an annoyed look.

"Come on kids. I have something special in store for you.", said Uncle Adam.

The group followed him .

_**In the warehouse. **_

They followed Uncle Adam. Walking down a long, white, corridor. Then into a side door.

"I hope you are all hungry, because breakfast is served.", he said.

Before them was a table. On top were small scaled benches. All perfectly scaled for the boys and the girls.

"Are we having toaster waffles?",asked Theodore.

"Toaster waffles?... Ha!...

We are having Belgium Waffles.

You little Tamias need to expand your Palates.", said their uncle , as he lifted the covers off the food trays.

"Tamias? Who are you calling Tamias? We are chipmunks..!", said an annoyed Alvin.

Simon quickly covered Alvin's mouth and said," Tamias is the scientific term for Chipmunks."

"That's correct Simon.. You would understand the terms. Dave told me of how smart you are." said their uncle, while pouring orange juice into shot glasses.

Alvin hung his head low. He said ,"Sorry I yelled at you Uncle Adam."

"That's all right. It showed me how brave you are. To defends one's honor is a noble deed.", said Uncle Adam as he lifted Alvin's chin with his finger.

Alvin saw that he was smiling at him and wasn't upset at all. He smiled back at him. Dave was right. This was a very special uncle.

Theodore was puzzled. Where is the toaster and the waffles that his uncle talked about. All he saw on the table was: a tray of butter, selections of syrups, a bowel of something gooey, and a strange looking device. When his uncle handed him a shot glass of juice,he asked,"Uncle. Where's the toaster?"

Adam couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

He then said, "Theodore. May I show you how home made waffles are made?"

Theodore watched as his uncle demonstrated the use of a waffle iron.

What came out was something more delicious: than what could come from a store.

The Chipettes were watching with Dave in amazement.

Uncle Adam had already won the hearts of the boys in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been ill lately and needed to get better.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nap Time

**Scaling Down the Fun!**

**Written by: Phantanos. Based on characters from: The Alvin and The Chipmunks movies series and from: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 3. Nap Time..**

**_In the dining area.._.**

As Dave sipped his coffee, he watched his young charges eat a most unique breakfast.

Alvin was fully enjoying his waffle with pecan syrup. Both he and Brittany's cheeks were full.

Their eyes were closed to fully enjoy the sensation their mouths were tasting.

Simon was serving Jeanette, a portion of peaches to go with her waffle. She looked at him lovingly.

Ever since the island adventure, the pair has grown more closer. There they were.. Feeding each other.

Theodore was with Eleanor diving headfirst into the tall serving of strawberries and cream, which topped their waffle.

When the pair sat down to chew, they wore beards of whipped cream on their faces.

They along with the others burst into laughter at this sight.

A little latter , (with full bellies), the six chipmunks felt a bit sleepy.

"Whoa! ", Alvin said in a groggy state.

Brittany dozed off on the table, while the others were blinking in and out of consciousness.

Dave looked at his Uncle Adam, who was looking at his watch.

He counted backwards,"15,14,13, 12,...

When he reached zero. All the chipmunks were asleep.

A concerned Dave asked,"Did you give the boys and the girls, sleeping medicine?"

His uncle smiled at him and said,"If that was the case; both of us would be sleepy too.

This isn't any one's fault, but nature's.

The combination of being close to the cold ocean air and being fully fed triggered their body's hibernation state.

It will be better for them to be placed in warmer quarters."

Uncle Adam turned a serving cart into a make shift carriage.

He placed a warm towel on top and instructed Dave to place them on it. Dave smiled at the sight of them asleep.

"They look like little babies wrapped in these towels.", he said quietly...

**_Two hours Latter_..**

Alvin awoke.. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

He was in a room with everything scaled to his size. There was a table with a wash basin and a pitcher.

Alvin saw that he was in a bed.. and he wasn't alone. A figure wrapped in a soft white towel was laying beside him.

He poked it and it said," Not now Jeanette! I want to be with my dream prince."

Alvin fell out of the bed.. Brittany was sleeping next to him.

When he heard her speak of a dream prince, he was a bit hurt. "Who could he be?", he thought to himself.

He was about wake her, when a knocking sound distracted him and startled Brittany out of bed.

They turned to see a door. It opened..

Simon popped in his head and Said,"Guys, come out here! You won't believe your eyes!"

* * *

**More surprises ahead...**


	4. Chapter 4 Having a Ball!

**Scaling Down the Fun!**

**Written by: Phantanos. Based on characters from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and from Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 4. Having a Ball.**

_**Outside..**_

Alvin and Brittany stepped out of what appeared to be a round house.

" Wow! So this is how Dave and Uncle Adam see the world!", said Alvin.

" Reminds me of a Mediterranean town or villa." Replied Simon.

"With a medieval castle?", said a puzzled Jeanette.

Alvin turned around, and looked at the house he came from.

It had no corners. Next to it was an archway. The group walked under it, to see that they could go no further.

The rest was a painting.

To their right was a path, which seamed to go to a wooded area.

The group scampered there for a closer look. A Roman style park greeted them.

"Another dead end!", said Brittany while she looked around.

Theodore looked up and saw four stone heads,which rested on pedestals.

Turning to Simon, he said, " Who are these guys?"

"Socrates, Plato, Homer, and Aesop. Philosophers, writers, poets, and storytellers from the ancient world.", answered Simon.

"Well there's nothing up here.. Let's see what the town has.", said Alvin.

As the group went back to the town,Theodore turns to Eleanor and says,"I felt like the heads were looking at me."

The group leaves and the heads rotate toward the town. Each revealing a digital camera in it's eye socket.

_**Back to the archway... **_

The group gathered at the patio in front of the roundhouse.

They came upon some stone steps that led them to the lower levels.

There they saw many a unique house.

"This is some crazy mixed up town!", said Brittany.

"Just look at that building with the green dome. Want to live there Theodore?",asked Eleanor.

"Only if you stay with me.", he answered.

Eleanor hugged him for that remark.

Walking into a piazza, the group saw a piece of Roman style architecture. Some sort of archway.

"Looks more like a stage to perform on.", said Alvin.

"What a beautiful fountain!",said Jeanette.

As the group walked by it, Alvin noticed a ball dancing on a stream of water. He jumped up and grabbed it.

"This will make a swell volleyball.", he said.

" I don't think you should have done that!", said Simon.

Alvin answered back,"Simon..You know that volleyballs don't belong on top of water fountains!"

"Look! There's a taxi!", shouted Brittany.

They all jumped in the white jeep, with the plate that said taxi. Simon took the wheel,and found the on switch.

For a toy It had a smooth ride. They followed the signs which led to a beach.

As Simon got off the jeep, he noticed an image on the hood.

An old-fashioned tall bicycle. Which the British called a Penny-farthing.

Going to the beach, the group passed a building called the old folks home.

They stopped at what looked like a boat. But it was a building made of stone-like material..

"I see a volley ball net set up on the beach. Let's play.", said Alvin.

"If it's alright with you bro. I would like to stay on this stone boat.", said Simon.

As the group played, Simon pondered about what he saw.

This was the first time they were ever here, yet he remembers this place from somewhere.

A gentle hand rubbed his back. It was Jeanette.

She smiled at him and said," We are alone. Let's make the best of this moment.."

Simon could not disagree. He lifted her chin, looked into her eyes, and pressed his lips to hers.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Simon noticed a large piece of paper jammed into the stone boat's window.

Unfolding it reveals a message. It reads: A launch awaits you past the light house.

Portmeirian, Wales is a nice place, but you may not wish to stay there.

It is also known as : **THE VILLAGE! **

Simon felt a chill ride down his back.

He turned to Jeanette and said," Go to the launch.. It's past the light house and get it ready."

_**Up the beach...**_

Alvin and Theodore were playing against Brittany and Eleanor.

So far the girls were beating them.

Not only that, Alvin was curious about Brittany's dream prince. Who was he?

Alvin not minding how hard he served the ball, sent it too high in the air.

It went soaring over the girl's heads and into the water.

He was going to get it; when he felt Simon pulling him back.

"We have to leave quick!",said Simon.

"What about the ball?",asked Alvin.

Simon looked at where it went.

The water was already starting to bubble violently. "That was no ball!", he said in a panicked voice..

A heartbeat latter the chipmunks are being chased by a large, balloon like mass, that gives out a horrifying roar!

Jeanette was already on the launch and saw them running to her.

Each of the chipmunks pushed the launch out on the water.

The giant balloon beast pursued them on the water's surface.

Jeanette Steered the launch. She guided it between a narrow strait of jagged rocks..

Toward an small opening. Leaving behind an angry, roaring, pursuer..

* * *

**What was That?! That would be telling...**


	5. Chapter 5 A Bumpy Ride

**Scaling Down the Fun!**

**Written by Phantanos. Based on characters from The Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and from Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 5. A Bumpy Ride.**

_**In a control room...**_

Two figures, in the dark, watched the monitor and took notes.

The tall figure turned to the shorter one and said,"It seems ROVER did it's job in ushering our guest.

Now shall we show them a good time.."

The shorter figure quietly nodded in agreement.

_**Back on the launch..**_

The group was shrouded in a misty fog. They couldn't see in where they were headed.

"Darn fog! It's as thick as _Peanut Butter!,_said Alvin.

"Don't you mean _Pea Soup_?", said Simon.

"You eat what you like and I'll eat what I like!", shouted Alvin.

There was a loud," **clank "**sound and the launch came to an abrupt halt.

This caused the group to fall on top of each other. Alvin felt someone's body pressing down on him.

There was a sudden jerk and the launch picked up speed. They felt their ride hit a bump.

There was a moment of weightlessness. Then there was a loud splash.

A soft light gave illumination. The musical piece-"Aquarium from Carnival of the Animals", was playing.

Alvin's eyes adjusted to the light. He tried to move but was pinned down.

"Is everyone OK?", he asked.

As they moved, Alvin felt the pressure come off his chest.

He raised himself enough to realize that someone was still laying on him.

He half way sat up and saw Brittany; laying motionless on his stomach.

Shocked he picked her up and placed her on the bench seat.

"Brittany, Brittany!", he said in a concerned voice. She looked dazed.

"She may need some water to bring her around.", said Jeanette.

Alvin said,"Good idea!" Then he dipped his tail over the side of the launch.

He then swung it in her direction. Alvin watched as a large spray splashed against Brittany's face.

She came to sputtering and hissing,"Alvin!.. Are you trying to drown me!"

Alvin turned away from her. "Perhaps she deserves a dream prince. I can't do anything right.", he thought to himself.

As Jeanette wiped her sister's face she said,"Brit you shouldn't have been too hard on Alvin.

You were unconscious and he was trying to help you."

Brittany felt bad.

She looked at Alvin. He was leaning on the side of the launch, looking into the water.

Small fish swam about florescent coral beds. Giving Alvin a momentary distraction of what he felt..

Theodore and Eleanor were looking at the ceiling. It was a crystalline formation with multicolored facets.

"It's so beautiful!" said Eleanor.

"And so are you..",said Theodore.

Then he realized that he said it aloud and in front of everyone.

He was embarrassed and covered his mouth.

Eleanor smiled at him and gently moved his paws away from his mouth.

She said,"You shouldn't be ashamed to say what's in your heart."

Eleanor stroked his cheek and kissed him in front of everyone.

Alvin, who was caught off guard by Theodore's remark, smiled as he saw his little brother kiss her back.

A sudden bump made everyone aware that the launch had stopped.

They were at a dock. Scrambling up a ladder led to another surprise.

Before them was a city skyline at night. A sign,( pointing to rides), leads them to Scaled down vehicles.

A blue Mini Cooper, a red Mustang, and a green VW Bug.

Theo and Ellie took the bug and went down a path.

Simon was about to get into the Mini, when he felt someone tug at his jersey. It was Alvin..

From where she sat. Jeanette could see something was wrong. She saw Simon come up to her.

He then said," Alvin feels that he will ruin Brittany's fun and wants you to take her for a ride. "

Jeanette understood and kissed her boyfriend. As he left; she went to get her sister.

Brittany emerged from a scaled down ladies room and looked around.

She called out ,"Alvin..."

"He's gone and Simon went with him.." said Jeanette.

A confused Brittany said,"Why?"

"He didn't wish to ruin your fun and he has caused you enough trouble..", said Jeanette.

"But..But... But I wanted to apologize for yelling at him.",said Brittany as she broke down in tears.

Jeanette hugged her sister and said," You still have a chance. Get in the car and we'll find him."

* * *

**The path to love can be a bumpy ride.. P.S. Thanks go to Rudolf the red nosed Reindeer, for the peanutbutter and pea soup bit..**


	6. Chapter 6 Pulling Tricks on Route 66

**Scaling Down the Fun!**

**Written by Phantanos. Based on characters from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and from Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 6. Pulling Tricks on Route 66 !**

_**In the control room.. **_

The two figures in the shadows, switched camera locations.

They were hoping to see the group enjoying themselves. Instead they see Brittany weeping on her sister's shoulder.

The tall observer said,"Oh dear!.. Leonardo.. Do you think our little guest is crying because of that minor accident with the launch?"

" Accident!", roared a voice from behind.

Uncle Adam entered the control room with Dave.

He glared at the technician and said,"Show me what happened."

The shorter tech played back a video. It showed the launch abruptly jerking forward, after the tow line took hold of it.

Then the chipmunki pile up, where Brittany was knocked unconcious.

He then sees Alvin's attempt at reviving her after the accident..

He had to chuckle a bit after seeing it..

Zipping the video foward.. Uncle Adam and Dave are then surprised by Theodore and Eleanor's display of affection.

Uncle Adam had to say,"Dave.. Your Theodore is a baby no more.."

Turning to the tall tech, he said,"Clyde Crash-cup! Adjust the speed on the tow line.

I don't want another one of these accidents. Is that understood."

The tech nodded in acknowledgment.

Uncle Adam then turned to Leonardo and said,"Patch me in to one of the billboard screens.."

_**On the scaled down route 66.**_

The blue Mini Cooper was in pursuit of the red Mustang. Jeanette skillfully caught up with Simon and Alvin.

Five car lengths more and she could flag them down. The mustang went over a railroad crossing then the arms went down.

A train now blocked them.

"Why did that happen?",asked Jeanette.

"It's not fair!",cried Brittany.

Beside the train crossing was a large billboard which advertized Burma Shave. It went bright white.

This was easily seen by the girls.

Black lettering appeared.. It read,"Turn on your radio."

Jeanette did as instructed.

She then heard a voice say,"Is there something wrong girls?"

The billboard was a flat screen monitor. Dave's Uncle Adam was facing them.

Jeanette politely said,"Well sir. There was a slight misunderstanding between my sister and Alvin.

She really didn't mean to get cross with Alvin. She wished to apologize, but he left with Simon.

He thinks he will ruin her day; if he stays near her."

Uncle Adam rubbed his chin and said" A lover's spat. Eh."

When Brittany heard that term; she wiped her tears and blushed.

She had once a crush on Alvin,yet that cooled down after she got to know him.

She then said,"No it not like that. We are only friends.."

Uncle Adam smiled and said," Stop lying to yourself girl. Your tears tell me another story."

Brittany knew she couldn't fool Dave's uncle. He had seen through her ruse.

Uncle Adam then said,"Have you told him how you feel?"

Brittany shook her head.

Uncle Adam then said," Brittany.. I'll see that he heads in your direction.

Now I think you have to take some cues on how to get his attention."

_**Meanwhile... Further down route 66...**_

Simon was feeling a little worried.

Alvin had whizzed by two rest stops and raced over the railroad track.

Something was really bothering him. Yet Alvin wasn't talking. Simon hoped he would stop.

Then as if someone read his thoughts, the mustang started to slow down. They had entered a scaled down City of Chicago done in a 40's motif.

"What's wrong with this car?",said Alvin.

Simon looked at the instrument panel and said,"You drained the battery. Alvin." The pair then started walking around looking at houses and cars from a different era.

In front of them was the Phillies Diner,from the painting: **Nighthawks at the Diner.** .

From behind the counter, an animatronic attendant flagged them in and said "You boys look thirsty. Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have rootbeer?', asked Alvin.

"Of course..", replied the attendant, as it went over to the fountain and filled two tumblers.

Placing the drinks before them it said," O.K. Alvin what going on with you and Brittany?"

Alvin in a dumbfounded state asked," How do you know my name?"

The Figure said,"This is your Uncle Adam talking to you..Boy!"

* * *

_**Will Uncle Adam be able to straighten things out?.. Will Simon get back to his Jeanette?.. Where did Theodore and Eleanor go? Find out in the next chapter...**_


	7. Chapter 7 Mayhem in Mother Goose Land

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on The Alvin and The Chipmunks Movie series and Characters from Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 7. Mayhem in Mother Goose Land..**

_**At the destination..**_

The green VW Rag Top approached the sign . It read: _**Sea Side Amusement Park**_.

Theodore and his sweetheart, (Eleanor), had arrived. The little bug parked at it's reserved spot and the pair, (arm in arm), walked to the entrance.

An anamatronic hostess greeted them and handed them a map.

There was a lot to see and play with. Balloon rides, parachute drops, dry rides wet rides,slow rides and fast ones.

They then heard a loud, clickity clack, noise. Looking up they saw an impressive,( scaled down), version of a classic roller coaster ride.

The sight of it made them dizzy. They looked at each other and said ,"No Way!"

A familiar voice said "Snack time kids."

They turned to it's direction and saw a poster promoting:" The Great Witch Doctor!"

It went suddenly blank and was replaced by a familiar face.

Theodore and Eleanor cried out ,"Dave!"

Smiling on the monitor, Dave said," How do you like my Uncle's adventure park?"

"It's fantastic Dave. Even better than the one on TV.",said Eleanor.

"Did you say we could have some snacks ?",asked Theodore with a hopeful smile.

Dave answered,"Follow the directions on the map to The Snack Hut. That's where I'll meet you."

_**Back at the diner...**_

"Come on boy. You can tell me what's eating at you.",said Uncle Adam through the anamatronic puppet.

Alvin hesitated.

Then drew a deep breath and said,"I don't know if Brittany loves me as a boyfriend or as a friend.

I heard her speak of a dream prince in her sleep. Is it me or is it someone else? It really hurts not to know.."

Simon felt sad for his brother. When it comes to confidence in other things Alvin usually excels.

This time his brother looked truly lost and melancholy.

Simon then went up to him and said,"You have always been a prince. The way you went to rescue her and her sisters is proof.

When you helped Jeanette escape from Zoe is another time.

She really does love you bro.

You haven't really noticed, because you are always planning the next big thing."

Uncle Adam then said,"Your brother has got a point.

Alvin... Give her a chance, and listen to what she says. It might surprise you.

Great things happen; when one takes the time to listen."

The words sunk in. Alvin felt hope growing in his heart. Brittany seemed more beautiful to him than before.

He didn't wish to lose her.

Alvin then said,"I got to get back to her..."

"We'll need a ride. Ours broke down on the way here .", said Simon.

Uncle Adam said,"I'll fix that."

Then the diner floor started to lower.

As the room raised, the pair saw a room below. Hydraulics's, electrical wiring, then a platform.

On it stood Uncle Adam with technician Clyde Crash-cup.

Uncle Adam held a Red 56 Corvette.

He placed it on the track of an access tunnel, marked Route 66 to amusement park.

Then he extended his hand to Alvin and Simon,who scurried down and hugged him.

After thanking Uncle Adam, the brothers took off to their heart's destination.

_**At the amusement park..**_

Dave was taking it easy. He was resting on a mountain side, just like it was a lawn-chair.

He could have blended in with the other attractions in the Mother goose land section of the park.

Theodore and Eleanor were enjoying themselves. Going up Jack and Jill's Hill-Slide Ride.

Then to Humpty Dumpty's Wall climb.

All went well until they went to Miss Muffitt's Tuffet bounce.

Eleanor enjoyed it until the spider prop came down. She gave out a sharp scream of terror.

Dave got up to see what happened. What he saw next blew his mind.

Theodore had torn free a candle stick pole,( from the Jack be Nimble skill game), and proceded to beat the stuffing out of the spider prop.

Swinging like a professional baseball player. Theodore scored a direct hit.

Spider prop snapped from it's web. Then it soared through the air..

Knocking Humpty Dumpty off his wall.. and sending him head first into Jack and Jill's well.

Dave walked over to the flash point of the mayhem. He heard Theodore comforting Eleanor, by saying,"It's alright..

Nothing but a squirmy spider.. Just like on the island."

"Theodore.. Can you tell me what happened to you two on the Island?", asked Dave.

Dave then sat down, and listened in wonder to the tale of: **Theodore vs THE JUNGLE MONSTER!**

* * *

**For those who haven't read it.. Prepare for a thrills, chills,and romance.**


	8. Chapter 8 Just a Kiss

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on characters from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Productions Inc. **

**Additional dialogue comes from Yee Kent's comic book pannel art: Alvin & Brittany.. Love story..**

* * *

**Part 8. Just a Kiss...**

**_In the main control room..._**

Uncle Adam was preparing to orchestrate the biggest romantic scene in a small scale.

He and the technicians Clyde Crash-Cup and Leonardo manned the controls of the biggest environmental simulators ever built.

The whole facility was originally built to test scale models of: container ships, deep sea oil rigs, coastal architecture,

automotive road conditions, and structural soundness of amusement park rides.

Computer data would analyze the results.

Clyde Crash-Cup manned the cameras and monitored The Chipmunks and Chipettes. This is to insure their safety.

Leonardo adjusted the environmental controls. Making sure the climate was not too uncomfortable.

He often would send a cool breeze in once in a while.

Uncle Adam sat quietly at his control. He watched the red Corvette intently.

Simon was at the controls. Alvin was prepping himself for his meeting with Brittany. He was too nervous to drive.

From the radio came Uncle Adam's voice. Saying,"For your listening enjoyment.. Mr. Nat King Cole performs Route 66."

As the music played,Uncle Adam switched monitors to where the Girls happen to be.

_**The West Side of the amusement park. By the pier..**_

From their car radio he called them and said,"Girls your boyfriends will be arriving soon!"

Brittany had butterflies in her stomach. Uncle Adam's earlier pep talk was playing in her head.

She had to make the first move.

A move which would put Alvin's honesty to the test.

The voice on the radio addressed Jeanette.

It said," Jeanette.. you are to stay here and let Alvin know where to find your sister.

After you do.. You can leave with Simon..."

Jeanette smiled at the idea of being with Simon..

The simulated sun was setting as Brittany walked among the dunes at the left of the pier.

Everything was so realistic. Waves crashed on the breakwater. The sun sank beneath the waves.

It was replaced by a pale blue moon, which bathed everything in a pale color of cool blue. That's how she felt..

Then she heard wheels squeaking to a halt.

She turned and saw Alvin hopping out of a car. She saw him stop by her sister, who pointed in her direction.

She turned away and looked at the blue moon. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She could feel every painful THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!

She then heard Alvin's feet as he raced to her. He said," Hi!..", while catching his breath.

This was the moment.. Brittany had to act before Alvin could say anything else...

Brittany spun around and locked her lips to Alvin's.

She kissed him with all of her heart. Alvin was completely caught totally off guard.

His tail stuck straight in the air. Staring in wide eyed wonder; as Brittany kissed the very breath out of him.

It made a loud,( **Smooooch**!), sound.

Uncle Adam took it as a cue to change the moon's color from blue to bright gold.

After her lips parted from Alvin, he was dizzy and seeing stars around her.

Brittany had tears in her eyes.

As she fearfully clutched her jacket collar, she said,"Alvin.. Do you.. Love me?!"

Alvin caught his breath, and fanned himself.. He then said ,"Yeah.. Yeah.. I do.."

Walking over to her, Alvin gently takes her in his arms and kisses her.

From the control room Uncle Adam says,"This would make a great movie.."

* * *

**Many thanks go to artists: Yee Kent- Alvin & Brittany Love Story. If you wish to see something beautiful.. Google ****Liunors - a Blue kiss.. and Just a kiss.. on DEVIANTART. His dramatic adaption of Yee Kent's comic book panneled art inspired the feel of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Getting TOONED Up!

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on characters from the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Production Inc.**

* * *

**Part 9. Getting TOONED Up!**

_**On the midway...**_

Alvin and Brittany finally get to the amusement park. When the others asked if anything happened, the pair said,"Nothing really happened."

"Is that so?.. Then explain this", said Dave from a monitor screen..

A moment latter a video of Alvin and Brittany's first kiss appeared to all on the screen.

The pair blushed as the others made kissing sounds and cheered their sibling's first steps into young romance.

Dave then said,"You are growing up kids.., but don't grow too fast. You still have a year and a half 'till you graduate. Now enjoy yourselves in this special place.."

With that advice.., the three pairs headed to the many rides within that park. Alvin and Brittany got on the motorized go-carts.

Each one trying to out do one another.

Donning life vest, Simon and Jeanette mounted a jet-ski. The pair squealed with delight as they went around obstacles.

Theodore and Eleanor finally got the courage to ride the scary roller-coaster.

_**Latter...**_

Lunch was being served at the food court. Shrimp cocktails, cheese balls, chilled pina colada flavored slush, and fruit salad.

Unlike other times, the chipmunks were feeding each other. Each boy was offering a piece to their girlfriends.

Alvin looked fondly at Brittany and thought to himself,"This is how love feels like.. It feels weird, but I like it..."

Simon shared his drink with Jeanette. She smiled as he presented her with the straw.

She took a sip too quickly and got **BRAIN FREEZE!**

Theodore and Eleanor watched hopelessly, as poor Jeanette moaned in pain.

Seeing his girl in distress..., Simon thought of a way to help her.

Brain freeze is caused by extreme drop in head temperature.

He would have to warm her up fast.

Simon quickly took hold of her cheeks,looked into her eyes, and gave her a full romantic kiss.

Jeanette could feel it's warmth melt away the pain.

Replacing it with an endless joy.

When her lips parted from his,she said,"My Hero!"

_**Afterward...**_

The group went to see an exhibit Presented by Clyde Crash-cup.

The technician stepped forward and said," Ladies and gentlemunks. I Clyde Muscatel Crash-cup have created the Inst a -Toon- a Graph."

"What does it do?",asked Simon.

"It scans objects. Then turns them into colorful two dimensional pictures.", said Crash-cup

"But that already exist.. It's called Television.", said Alvin.

Undaunted.. Clyde Crash-cup said," Can I have a volunteer?"

Jeanette, (always wishing to be helpful), stepped forward.

Clyde then said " Thank you little lady..Why not have your sisters join you.

So Brittany and Eleanor also stepped on the platform.

There was a momentary flash,then a hum.

The technician then said,"Look at the panel on the wall.

The group looked and saw a literal cartoon depiction of themselves.

When they moved..; the images moved as well.

Crash-cup then said," Now to make some adjustments."

With the click of a mouse, the Chipettes were anthropomorphic.

Then another click produced a change to Anime style.

The girls said ," Our eyes are..Too freaky looking. What can you do?"

"Not much..This program uses too much detail." he replied.

"Why not simplify the program.." said Simon.

"Great idea .. I'll do that!" said Crash-cup.

He then turned to Leonardo and whispered in his ear.

There was another mouse click and the Chipettes were now very simplified.

Gone were their tails and fur. 60'S Cartoon caricatures of themselves were on the screen.

Jeanette was a tall thin as a rail nerdette. Brittany, who backed up to see the screen, threw the perspective of scale.

She now looked smaller than Eleanor, who really looked more rounder than before.

The boys laughed and said "You girls look kind of silly.."

Brittany then got that glint in her eye. She hopped up on the platform where the camera was posted.

Quickly turning toward the boys, she said,"What is good for the goose is good for the gander.."

Looking up at the screen the boys looked at the cartoons that they became.

Simon was a gawky looking nerd.

Theodore was a big giggling butterball.

Alvin.. Well.. He looked shorter than the others.

Dave then entered the room.

In his hand,he carried a small red baseball cap.

It was a custom made gift from Uncle Adam to Alvin.

Dave said,"This one's for you." Then he bent down and placed it on Alvin's head.

It fit perfectly.

Alvin and the others started to really laugh.

They saw a cartoon image of Dave in his white polo shirt.

Brittany said," I can't believe those skinny legs can hold him up."

Dave then turned around unaware of the camera. He said "What's so funny?"

The sight of Dave's cartoon face was more than they could take.

Chipmunks and Chipettes were rolling on the floor with laughter..

Then Dave's toon face said,"O.K. Let me in on the joke..."

* * *

**For those who wish to see the Chipettes in a 60's style... Google Deviantart 1960's Chipettes by Gaucelm.** ** P.S. I have been very ill lately.. Please review my story. It makes me feel better when I get some feedback from my readers.**


	10. Chapter 10 Entertaining the Entertainers

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on characters from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 10. Entertaining the Entertainers.**

**_In the dining hall..._**

The group sat down for dinner with Uncle Adam.

The elder Seville smiled as he heard of their exploits in school, sports and music.

He then said," I wouldn't expect less. Music always has been a part of the Seville family.

Dave always came to visit me for lessons and encouragement."

"You sing?", asked Theodore.

Uncle Adam looked at him and said,"Sadly... No. I play instruments. From woodwinds to water."

All ears pricked up when he said," Water."

"Can you show us how you make music with water?" asked Alvin.

Uncle Adam arose from his seat and walked to a table, which had a velvet cloth placed over it.

He smiled at the group of chipmunks, as he pulled away the cloth.

In front of them were several wine glasses filled with different levels of water.

Uncle Adam then said,"Let's see where you heard this before..."

As he stroked and palmed the lips of the glasses; they remembered the haunting, beautiful, piece in the grotto.

Aquarium by Saint Saens.

They looked in awe, as Uncle Adam made it look so effortless.

He then performed Swan Lake.

After he finished, Uncle Adam heard little paws clapping wildly.

"I love you selections of water music.", said Simon.

"It's so beautiful..", said Jeanette.

Alvin and the rest looked at Uncle Adam in awe.

The elder Seville smiled as he towel dried his hands.

" Now it's time for my show stopper!...", he said as he reached into his pocket.

Something shinned of gold in his hand as he said," From this simple instrument. I will perform a musical miracle!

Dave, my dear boy. Can you accompany me on that piano over to your left."

Dave sat at the piano. A composition by Franz Schubert was the piece his uncle was going to play.

As Dave played the piano,he saw Alvin and the others listening to his uncle play Ave Maria on a Golden Echo Harmonica.

_**A little later...**_

It was time to go home. Before the group left they were surprised with gifts from Uncle Adam.

Theodore got his own Belgian Waffle iron set and a scaled down set of symphonic drums.

Simon received a telescope, a scaled down keyboard, and the classic red Corvette that he drove.

The Chipettes were given the Volkswagen rag top and keys to a special surprise that was to be sent to them.

Alvin was already wearing the special made red cap, which had two holes for his ears.

He didn't think he was going to get another gift.

Was he ever wrong. Uncle Adam handed him a black case.

When Alvin opened it, the shine of gold met his eyes.

His very own Golden Echo Harmonica.

Uncle Adam looked at him and said,"Alvin I saw how were amazed by my performance.

I would like to see you master the harmonica; and look after your little lady.

You two will make beautiful music together."

A teary eyed Alvin jumped upon his uncle. Hugged him and said,"Thank you!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I been very ill lately.. Don't forget to review..**


	11. Chapter 11 A Passing

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on characters from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 11. A Passing..**

**_It has been a month since Alvin and the others had visited Uncle Adam at the incredible Crash-cup Test Lab. _**

**_Each member of the group of had experienced some emotional growth from it._**

**Theodore**, can be found awake before the others. Making Belgian waffles from scratch.

He has learned to experiment with new flavors. Surprising everyone at breakfast time with a delicious meal.

After-wards he can be found in the company of Eleanor. Boldly going out for a drive in her VW Rag-top.

At first; Dave was a little scared about letting them go.

Then Uncle Adam explained that each of the vehicles, he gave the Chipmunks, are just like James Bond's..

Equipped with: a GPS, Solar Cells, cellphones, computer guided auto pilot, and a series of defense devises.

Stray cats, dogs, and paparazzi will be in for a shock.

**Simon** has his own computer tablet.

The touch screen keypad is perfect for his small paws.

It connects to a printer. Making his and the others homework assignments a breeze.

It also becomes a musical keyboard when he gets inspired to play.

The telescope he received was mounted on the roof.

It has it's very own enclosed dome for undisturbed views of the sky.

He and Jeanette often use it to gaze at the universe. Or to share an undisturbed kiss.

**Alvin** was really happy for the gifts that Uncle Adam gave him.

The jet ski with trailer hitch. The Harmonica, which he practiced with on his free time.

He mastered the scales, but he still was no match for Uncle Adam's rendition of: Ave Maria.

The greatest gift he ever got from his uncle... Was the advice to listen to Brittany and be patient with her.

She's only a year younger than he and his brothers, yet she has proved to be his better half.

Now we come to **The Chipettes.**

Their new relationships with the boys has raised concerns with Dave.

He isn't against love or marriage. It's what follows.. Babies.

A chipmunk female is capable of having a litter of three in one month.

Multiply that by three and you get too many mouths to feed.

So.. To insure nothing gets out of hand.. Uncle Adam contacted a dear friend of his.

A former USO entertainer named Beatrice Miller.

Her home was conveniently a block away.

She now serves as a den mother to the girls. The Chipettes have even adopted her last name.

The key.. One of the gifts Uncle Adam gave them.

Is to a Victorian style three level dollhouse.

Inside scaled down furniture, a working lights, and a bedroom... That would make any fashion doll green with envy.

The boys are welcome to come and visit after school or on week ends. Just like all normal kids do.

It was on one such day they came back home.. To find Uncle Adam there.. Sitting with cousin Toby.

They both looked sad..

Dave walked into the room and said,"Guys.. Please have a seat..."

"Something wrong?", asked Alvin.

A tearful Dave said," Aunt Jackie.. Toby's grandma.. Died this afternoon.."

Theodore said,"Popcorn Jackie.. Gone..?"

* * *

**RIP Kathryn Joosten 12/20/ 1939 - 6/2/2012 AKA: Popcorn Jackie**


	12. Chapter 12 Eleanor's Steamy Secret

**Scaling Down the Fun!**

**Written by Phantanos. Based on characters from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 12. Eleanor's Steamy Secret..**

**Saturday Morning..**

As the auburn haired chipette slept, the warm rays of the sun greeted her.

Brittany turned over in her bed. She then got up and stretched in front of her window.

It was a new experience to be living in a scaled down house.

She then scampered to her sisters to wake them.

"Wake up sleepy heads..

It's Saturday..

We have no homework, and the boys promised to take us out for a picnic.",said Brittany as she guided them to the shower.

The nightgowns came off; and once again they were the true children of nature.

All bright eyed and bushy tails.

The sisters lathered up in their favorite herbal scented shampoo.

The shower head gently rained on the trio of girls.

They started to purr,as the warm water cascaded down their fur.

Brittany sighed and said," It's a shame the boys can't see us like we are."

Jeanette answered,"We would be taking a big risk if we did.

The sight of our soft tufts of fur could send the boys into spring fever.

They couldn't be able control themselves.."

Eleanor gently bit her thumb and she remembered the time she almost lost control at Dave's home.

She was ready to leave the bathroom with her sisters, when she remembered that she left one of her pigtail ties on the basin.

Eleanor hopped up on the bathroom sink to get it.

She was about to pick up her tie when she heard a noise.

She jumped behind the shampoo dispenser as Theodore walked in.

She heard him say,"Dave.. I 'm going to wash up now. Then you can read Peter Pan to me."

She then heard him scamper up to the basin. He was just half a foot away from her.

She watched as Theodore drew the water in the basin.

When he started to remove his jersey she turned away. Only to see his reflection in the mirror.

The handsome tufts of fur on his chest.. His rich black stripes.. His cuddly frame..

Eleanor was feeling a desire in her heart.

She decided to drop her towel and join him.

To feel his fur melt into her's.

Eleanor was inches away from him.

He was under the stream of water and didn't hear her approach.

She was ready to remove her towel, when a knock at the door made her jump off the counter.

It was Dave, who said,"Theodore.. May I come in?"

Theodore said ," It's O.K. I'm almost finished.."

Eleanor was at the edge of the doorway. When It opened... She scampered out.. Unnoticed.

"Eleanor.. Eleanor... Is there something wrong? ", asked Brittany.

The little Chipette blushed and said," I was just thinking about my Teddy bear, and how handsome he would be without the jersey."

"Oooo! Baby sister's being risque.", chuckled Jeanette.

"No more than you were with Simone on the island.", Eleanor answered back.

"Touche' ! You have her there Eleanor. ", said Brittany.

_**A little latter...**_

The Chipettes, fashionably dressed, joined Miss Miller at the breakfast table.

Miss Miller had some sad news for them.

"Girls .. The boy's had a sudden death in their family. Their aunt Jackie passed away.

Dave had to leave with his cousin Toby; to help him make arrangements."

"Does this mean the picnic date is off?", asked a sad looking Brittany.

Miss Miller smiled and said,"Heavens no.. Their uncle Adam will be watching over them instead.

He and the boys will be here at 11 O'clock."

The Chipettes knew the guys needed to be with them now. For comfort..

With Uncle Adam coming along, they were really safe.


	13. Chapter 13 Love at Second Glance

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 13. Love At Second Glance..**

_**It had been an hour since the group started off for the private picnic grounds.**_

Inside Uncle Adam's fully equipped RV... Alvin and his brothers sat on a cot .

They were quiet. Remembering the sweet person that was Popcorn Jackie.

How she recounted stories about their father.

A young Dave Seville causing mischief around his father's farm.

Shirking his chores, so he could play his Guitar.

Having dreams of making it big in the music business.

Alvin wiped a tear and said," Remember what she said about little Dave being a bundle of surprises.

She said we were no different.. and she loved us just the same."

Simon didn't say a word. He removed his glasses to wipe his tears.

While Theodore laid back in the cot. Staring at the ceiling.

Looking back at them were the Chipettes.

The trio of sisters sat up front with Uncle Adam.

Brittany turned to the senior Seville and said,"Uncle Adam..

Is there anything that can be done for them?"

Uncle Adam, who was driving, turned and said," Give them a little time to themselves.

They promised to take you girls out and not disappoint you."

Hearing that the boys would keep their promise. Made Brittany and her sisters shed tears.

_**Minutes latter...**_

The group arrived at the private picnic grounds.

Clyde Crash-cup and Leonardo were there to greet them. The crew had set up the picnic area with various activities.

A rowboat for the pond, scaled down mini-golf set, a table tennis set, a water rocket set, and a slip and slide.

All the things needed to entertain and occupy the groups imagination.

The girls were eager; yet the boys seemed less enthused.

Uncle Adam then spoke,"Dear girls.. There are places to freshen up by the picnic area. Leonardo will lead you there.."

He turned his attention to Alvin and his brothers.

Uncle Adam then said,"Boys.. May I have a word with you.

I know what happened was sad.. ; but it wasn't unexpected..

Jackie was my dear late brother's wife.

She had been ill for quite a long time and didn't let it show.

I blessed her heart for being such a good person and for caring for others before herself.

She now joins my brother. In eternal sleep.

See if you can follow her example.. In spite of what you feel..

See that your girlfriends have a good time."

He then gave them tissues to wipe the tears & blow their noses.

_**A bit latter..**_

The group was having fun around the picnic grounds.

Simon & Jeanette took a rowboat ride.

Theodore and Eleanor played mini golf.

While Alvin and Brittany played an intense game of table tennis.

The pair kept the ball in play for quite some time.. In the blazing sun...

Neither of them would accept defeat.

It ended with both collapsing on the table.

Uncle Adam rushed to them and felt their body temperature.

Startled he said," They are burning up! These clothes must come off!"

He then placed them side by side,on a blanket, under the shade of a tree.

A spray bottle covered them with a cooling mist.

Alvin came to.. After Uncle Adam had left to check on the others.

"Whoa! Who! What?", said Alvin; as looked up and saw the underside of a tree.

Turning to his side, he saw Brittany passed out.

"Wake up Brittany.. Wake up!", he said as he stroked her cheek..

She responded to his touch. She opened her eyes and saw Alvin smiling at her.

"I guess the game was a draw.", he said.

"I guess so..", said Brittany.

"Hey Britt.. Let's get something to drink.", said Alvin as he sat up.

He then heard Brittany say,"Oh! Alvin! What handsome stripes you have."

Alvin looked at himself and realized that he wasn't wearing his hoodie.

He then turned to see that Brittany wasn't wearing her dress..

Her creamy, soft, tuft of fur was exposed

His tail stood up straight at the very sight of her.

Alvin for second time in his life was in love again!

"I never knew you were so beautiful..", Alvin said aloud..

When she heard his remark. Brittany,( who was admiring Alvin's masculine frame), realized something had to be amiss.

Nervously she looked at herself. Her clothes were gone..

Her soft pelt was exposed to him.

She gasped and covered herself with embarrassment.

Alvin knelt beside her and said," Don't be ashamed..

We only wore clothes, so we wouldn't freak people out.

I think you look beautiful."

The Chipette's heart beat wildly after hearing this.

Brittany got up and burried her face into Alvin's chest.

She embraced him.. Nuzzled his cheek , kissed him and said, "Alvin you are awesome.."

The pair then scampered up the tree to see what their siblings were up to.

* * *

_**More Frisky Business to come... P.S. Don't forget to review**_


	14. Chapter 14 A Rocket-Ty Romance

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Productions Inc. **

* * *

**Part 14. A Rocket-Ty Romance..**

_**Two miles above the picnic grounds...**_

A pair of interested eyes; hungrily viewed two, little, chubby, figures.

Peculiar little creatures that wore green clothing. This didn't matter much to the peregrine falcon.

It circled around preparing for a dive attack. With the right angle.. It could take both chipmunks with one quick pounce..

It then saw something larger approaching.

A man...

The bird of prey stayed in it's position. Circling.

It seemed that the man isn't interested in eating these little rodents.

So it waits for the man to leave..

_**At the picnic grounds...**_

Uncle Adam recounts to Theodore and Eleanor; an earlier event.

They listened as he said,"It was too much for them and I had to put them in the shade.

So.. Kids.. Do you wish to have something to drink? "

The pair nodded and said," Can we have raspberry lemonade?.."

Uncle Adam smiled and said," I'll get you some right now.."

As Uncle Adam walked to the RV , he was paged on his phone. He looked at the text and quickly dashed into the kitchen.

At the counter... He slid open a panel to reveal a monitor. He pressed a button and the one of the R.V.'s roof vents exposed a radar dish.

He eyed the monitor as he called Clyde Crashcup on his blue-tooth.

"I think it would be a good time to demonstrate our new designed water rockets to Simon and his sweetheart.",says Uncle Adam.

_**In the sky.. The bird of prey saw it's chance..**_

Circling one more time and then it started to dive.. Soon it would reach it's killing speed of 200 miles an hour.

It's binocular vision locked on the chipmunk pair. One mile is cleared and no sign of the man.

The murderous , black talons are extended...

At half a mile down.. The killer bird realized something was not right.

It saw six white dots converging on it.

Each of them narrowly hitting it and releasing vapors of different colors.

Bewildered and frightened..

The peregrine falcon decided to look elsewhere for a meal.

_**Down below...**_

"Impressive.. You used common food coloring for the vapor trail.

Dry Ice to propel these high pressure water rockets.

From your data it shows a speed of 200 miles per hour",said Simon

He and Clyde Crashcup then heard coughing coming from behind them.

It was Jeanette.

She was shivering and sopping wet in Leonardo's hands.

Clyde Crashcup said,"What happened to her?"

Leonardo whispered into his ear. Crashcup's faced frowned.

A concerned Simon asked,"What's wrong with her?!"

Clyde Crashcup then said," One of the rockets failed to leave it's platform.

It discharged all it's compressed cold water vapor at ground level.

Jeanette was drenched by it."

She was placed on the table.

Crashcup then said,"We have to remove the clothing or she will get Hypothermia."

As Leonardo tried to remove the clothes..

He was brushed away by Jeanette.

She shivered and said,"Only S..S..Simon. N...N...No one else!"

Leonardo looked at Crashcup...

Who, in turn said,"Simon.. We have to report this accident.

Here.. Take these warm towels. It's up to you to administer first aid. We will be back latter with hot vegetable soup"

Then the two techs left Simon and Jeanette alone.

Simon could see Jeanette's modesty in not wanting to be disrobed by just anyone.

She wanted him to do it. He gulped and drew a deep breath, as he gently lifted the wet sundress off of her.

"Not the way I hoped for you to see me.. I'm such a clumsy fool!", said a sad Jeanette..

She was staring at the table mat when she heard Simon say,"You are no fool! You are a modest, kind and a beautiful girl."

She smiled at him as he applied the towel to her wet fur.

Fluffing it out to help it dry up. He brushed it down her back along her beautiful stripes.

She couldn't help but to purr.

He then towel dried her glasses. Placing them gently over her beautiful violet eyes.

Simon then grabbed a larger towel and wrapped it around her..

Jeanette was surprised by what happened next.. Simon had removed his hoodie.

His handsome stripes and frame were visible to her.

"Why? Simon..", she asked..

He answered,"Because you trusted me to look at the real you.

I now trust you.. To look at the real me."

Simon then drew Jeanette close and kissed her .

He wrapped the towel around himself and Jeanette.

"This is to help you warm up.. My love.", said Simon.

Jeanette smiled as she nuzzled Simon's chest. He made it official.. She's his fiance..

Alvin and Brittany hurried over to where the pair rested.

They heard Crashcup's explanation to Uncle Adam, about Jeanette's accident..

They were so upset they didn't even bother asking for their clothes.

The two chipmunks peered over the edge of the table. They took in the whole scene..

Alvin and Brittany smiled.. Jeanette was in very good hands.

* * *

**An R.V. Equipped with radar? Secret panels and computer screens? **

**Uncle Adam is quite an agent of mystery...**


	15. Chapter 15 A Beady Eyed Trouble Maker!

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 15. A Beady Eyed Troublemaker!**

_**At the Picnic table...**_

Eleanor was worried. As she was having her drink with Theodore; she had overheard about Jeanette's accident.

She excused herself and ran off to where her sister was.

Eleanor also wanted to know if the two Chipmunks, that she saw scampering in the tree top, were Alvin and Brittany.

She couldn't tell. The pair had no clothes.

At last she arrived.

When she scampered up to the top of the table, her suspicions were confirmed.

There was her sister Brittany, without her sundress, resting her head on Alvin's bare shoulder.

"Brittany! What happened to losing control; if they see us?", asked Eleanor.

Brittany blushed a moment and said,"The only thing I lost.. Is the fear of him leaving me."

Jeanette then said,"Eleanor don't be too hard on Brittany.."

Eleanor then saw her dear sister Jeanette, who was bundled up in a warm towel.. with Simon.

Eleanor had a momentary look of disbelief on her face. She then asked,"How are you feeling?"

Jeanette smiled and answered,"At first foolish for being too close to the rocket platform.

Then ashamed for having Simon see me all wet and cold.

Now I feel wonderful because of Simon's warm caring heart."

Jeanette rested her head on the tuft of hair on Simon's chest.

Simon then spoke.

He said,"It was accidental in both cases. Alvin and Brittany were over heated.

Uncle Adam had to remove their clothes.

Your sister was deep chilled. I did this.. To warm her up.

We trust each other and we plan to wed; after we graduate from school.."

Eleanor smiled. She then rushed to her sister and hugged her.

She then turned to Brittany and said,"You too.. as well?"

Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

_**Back at the picnic grounds...**_

In his RV; Uncle Adam prepared vegetable soup on the kitchenette.

As it boiled away, he observed the chipmunks from his monitor.

A series of mini spy cameras.. Mounted on his remote control model dirigibles.

Each one gave a 360 degree view and had quiet motors. So it was an unobtrusive way to keep check of the area.

Sending out a cellphone text; if trouble shows up.

That was how Uncle Adam learned of the falcon's intentions.

A phone call came in. When Uncle Adam saw it was a priority message.

He quickly answered,"Hello Barry! How's the wife and kids? So nice to hear from you."

Then the elder Seville's face got serious as he listened on the phone.

He then said," So it true.. Those cold war experiments in 1983, that were to develop undetectable, intelligence agents.

My nephew's boys are descendants of the animal behavioral subjects. The ones that escaped from Berkeley University.

The girls came from the line, that escaped the Oakland research lab."

Uncle Adam then looked outside and saw Theodore carefully removing the seeds from a pomegranate.

This brought a momentary chuckle from Uncle Adam; as one of the red, corn-like, seeds squirted Theodore's face.

Uncle Adam then said,"The original subjects had short life spans 10 yrs max.

What did you find from the samples, that were extracted as they slept?"

The elder Seville's face smiled as he said."They have an extended life span?.. 50 to 60 yrs!"

_**Elsewhere...** _

A pair of gloved hands opens a pet carrier case. Out slinks a weasel.

A predator of small animals. Especially chipmunks!.

_**At the Picnic table...**_

Theodore collected all the pomegranate seeds into a bowl. There was enough for everyone to enjoy.

He then thought, "Now.. If only Eleanor was here.."

Then, from behind, he hears her voice say,"Those look delicious Theodore."

In a selfless gesture, Theodore reached down and picked up the ruby-red seed.

He turned around to give it to Eleanor and froze.

Before him stood a figure.. Glowing in the sunlight.

Bright yellow fur with a creamy white tuft.

Eleanor, in all her glory, was smiling at him.

Theodore stood in awe at this Chipette Goddess.

He could hardly say,"H..H. Here. For you.."

She placed her paws over his and bit into the seed.

Eleanor then giggled and said,"Thank you Theodore.."

Theodore looked in her eyes. It was like he was on the island again.

He kissed her lips, which were still moist from pomegranate juice.

Once again... The feeling of joy washed over him.

Eleanor then hugged him and said," Oh Theodore.. Please show me your stripes.."

Theodore felt a little self-conscious. Ever since Ryan called him," A fatty ratty."

He looks at Eleanor's pretty green eyes. She wouldn't be cruel.

Theodore took a deep breath and said ,"O.K..."

He lifted his hoodie and placed it on the table top. He stood still as Eleanor walked behind him.

Theodore heard her say," Theodore you are so handsome!"

He then felt Eleanor hug him from behind. She nuzzled into him and purred.

Theodore instinctively turned around in her arms to face her.

He gazed into her eyes and meekly asked,"Does this mean.. We are to stay together?"

Eleanor answered,"Only if you wish it to be.."

Without hesitation.. He said,"I do!"

"Oh boy!.. Theodore.. Now you have really done it!", cried Brittany's voice from above.

He looked up and saw the others perched in the tree.

Alvin smiled and said," You said (I do!), to a girl... Simon. Can you tell Theo; what that means.."

Simon smiled and said,"It means marriage... After you finish school!"

The group then joined Theodore at the table. Hugging and congratulating him and Eleanor.

Uncle Adam said, "Come and get it!" As he stepped out of the R.V., holding a large bowl of soup.

As they enjoyed their meal . They told their uncle of their plans to wed.

The elder Seville smiled and said," Am I invited to attend?" The Chipmunks all replied," Yes!"

_**At the next table...**_

As Clyde Crashcup was enjoying his lunch. Leonardo tapped his shoulder and showed him something on the laptop computer.

There was signs of motion near the slip and slide set up. He accessed a camera posted in that place.

He saw nothing. So he switched to infra-red mode.

He smiled and said,"Oh ho!.. Leonardo.. We have a beady-eyed trouble maker in our midst!  
Shall we send in the welcome wagon?"

Leonardo smiled.. He knew what that meant. He sent a command on the laptop.

The weasel slink-ed around the Slip and Slide. It smelled of chipmunks.

It looked around for a place to hide and wait.

The fountain of the play-set started to gurgle up water. The weasel looked at it curiously.

Then a small white balloon came out of it. The weasel stared as the white balloon seemed to increase in size.

A heart beat latter.. The weasel is running for its life; as the bouncing orb beast gives chase.

Rover's unearthly howl is getting closer. The weasel was overtaken. It gave out a pitiful squeal as it was swallowed.

From the picnic table.. Clyde Crashcup turned to Leonardo and said,"Pop Goes the Weasel!"

* * *

_**Who would send a weasel after the Chipmunks?**_


	16. Chapter 16 Blessings and a Secret

**Scaling Down the Fun! **

**Written by Phantanos. Based on the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series and Bagdasarian Production Inc.**

* * *

**Part 16. A Father's Blessing and an Uncle's Secret...**

_**6:00 P.M. Niagara Falls**_.

It was a beautiful day as a group of 4 Chipmunks known as : _**The Happy Chipmunks**_, were on stage.

They were singing selections for: The king of Pop Tribute!.

Their performance was a cover of: Thriller!

Done with robotic, dancing, _**zombies.**_

Suddenly... One of the zombies went out of control.

It walked into a row of prop tombstones.

Each of the props weighed 30 lbs. and started to fall.. Like a stack of dominoes; into the direction of the group...

The Happy Chipmunks looked for a way out of the crushing nightmare.

They ran up to the highest part of the stage hoping for salvation. It did not come..

The audience screamed... as one of the falling tombstones sent a _**Grim Reaper**_ statue; crashing down on the little group.

_**8:30 P.M. Canada. **_

A concert premier of the Canadian singing chipmunk sensations known as: "_**The Chippers**_"; is about to begin.

Their lady manager now heads to their trailer; to get them ready.

She finished handling papers with the concert promoters and was eager to get back to them.

As she arrived .. She noticed the forced trailer door... She felt her heart beating wildly, as she quickly opened the door.

A medium-sized figure darted out on four legs.

It growled at her and ran off.

In a panic she went inside, to a sight which made her scream with anguish..

The figure was a bobcat, and it had just eaten The Chippers.

_**11:30 A.M. The following day...**_

A series of buses are leaving Gentle Hills Cemetery.

In one of the buses are The Chipmunks and Chipettes.

They sat side by side,their eyes closed.

Each resting with their loved ones.

All remembering Aunt Jackie.

Dave walked up to them and said," Kids.. What you sang today for Aunt Jackie was Beautiful..

Which of you wrote.. Beautiful Memories..?"

"We all contributed to the song..", said Alvin in a humble voice.

Simon then said," Dave.. May we ask something of you?"

Dave sat down across from them and said," Sure.. What is it?"

He then looked at their faces.

Each looking at him; ... with a glimmer of hope.

Then in unison..

The boys said," Dave.. May we have your blessing to marry the Chipettes?..."

Dave was a bit taken back by this request.

First there was the feeling of passing grief for the loss in the family.

Then this sudden joyful news..; from the boys, he called his sons.

Dave wiped a tear which was rolling down his cheek.

Then he said," Yes my boys.. You have my blessing. You have earned it."

Dave found himself swarmed with loving hugs from the boys.

While the Chipettes were hugging and kissing his face.

Each of the girls saying," I love you Dave.."

_**At the front of the bus...**_

Adam Roscoe Seville sat by the driver.

He was being _briefed_, about a sudden rash of deaths... Among talking chipmunk and squirrel groups.

Being a semi-retired member of: O.S. I. (Office of Scientific Investigations)

and having The Chipmunks as part of his extended Family; made him the best suited government agent.

His laptop received a notification.

He entered his encrypt code.

The seal of: The President of The United States was on the screen.

Then a familiar face appeared.

Uncle Adam smiled and said," Well Barry.. I've read the files.

These so-called,( Freak accidents!) Are deliberate.

Someone is trying to wipe out the talking rodent populous.

They would have gotten my nephew's boys; if I did not stop them."

The familiar face then said," Roscoe.. Will you need any, _**"additional",**_ help?"

Uncle Adam smiled and said" Not at this time Barry.

You have enough problems with this sick, sad, world.

You can't turn your back on friends or foes.

This one's on me. They threaten my family. It's personal business."

* * *

_**Assassins beware! Uncle Adam has come out of the shadows...**_


	17. Chapter 17 Extermination Bill!

**Scaling Down the Fun!**

**Written by Phantanos. Based on the Alvin and The Chipmunks Movie Series and Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

**Part 17. Extermination Bill!**

_**Monday.. 5:45 P.M.**_

Among the many buildings found in Culver City is one owned by:DIVERSITECH.

This is a company researches in DNA gene manipulation, cloning, and stem cell research.

Thomas Lozier, the chairman; sat at his desk.

He smiled as he reads the news of the sad deaths of: Squirrely, Shirley, and Melvin.

The singing squirrel trio eaten by a boa constrictor, which had come up from

the toilet.

There was a buzz on his intercom. The receptionist said, " Mr. Lozier..

It's Mr. Formidolosi.."

"Send him in.", said the chairman.

A tall, gaunt, & pale man walked in.

He wore a black trendy outfit. More suited for going to after hours Goth Clubs.

He removed his hat. Exposing his bald head.

Then he removed the sunglasses to reveal the red corneas of his eyes; which were very sensitive to sunlight.

Albinism was the genetic disorder which also deprived him of pigment.

This lean, Nosferatu - like figure took a seat.

His thin lips curled as he smiled and said,"Are you pleased so far with the results..."

Mr. Lozier reads out the list." New Jersey – snake attack... New York- Niagara Falls Accident... Alberta Canada – bobcat attack...

Minnesota – RV Accident at Frostbite Falls..?"

Mr. Lozier paused and thought...

He turned to Mr. Formidolosi and asked," What was in Frostbite Falls?"

The man fiendishly answered,"Moose and Squirrel... What else!"

Mr. Lozier sat down at his desk

He was transferring funds into Mr. Formidolosi's account.

He paused when he heard the tall man cough.

"Is there something wrong?", he asked.

Mr. Formidolosi scowled and said," The six subjects.. You wished removed..

Have cost me dearly!

I have a traumatized Falcon and my weasel is missing in action.

If you want The Chipmunks gone.. It's going to cost you more."

Mr. Lozier Smiled and said"Of course! I will Advance you two thirds of your payment.

The rest when the job is done. "

Mr. Lozier finished the payment order on his PC.

He then sat back and said,"I regretted the day they showed up on television.

They are the offspring of my company's research in CHIMERIC HUMAN DNA.

We had to clone human ears on mice; to retain some funding from investors.

A government grant was lost..

All due to a bunch of animal rights activist releasing the subjects.

To avoid losing our secrets to rival companies.. I issued order 86.

Destroy all evidence of human to animal DNA manipulation..

Then the secondary subjects; that were slated for termination..

Escaped from our private facility.

That's where you come in...

Removal of any evidence dealing with Professor Bagdasarian's work.

Make it look like an accident with the boys, yet I want the girls alive."

A puzzled Formidolosi asked,"Why do you wish the girls to live?

I thought you wanted them dead.."

Lozier smiled and said," Some foreign investors are interested...; and wish to extract their mitochondrial DNA.

For that to happen they must be alive to reproduce with new partners..."

* * *

**The Evil that men do.. All for the want of money..**


End file.
